Reunited' Sequel to "I Learned from the Best"
by dhuron
Summary: What happens when DUo is found, after hiding from everyone he knows?


Reunited

Disclaimers: GW is not mine, just borrowing. "Don't Go Away" is not mine, it belongs to AoB. I own nothing except for the fic. 

Warnings: Hmm....angst! Yaoi language in future parts., complete AU and OOC. 

Pairings: 2+1/1X2/2X1 in future parts

"Reunited" 

Duo sat in his dorm room, reading over the assignment. Almost a year had past since he had said farewell to Hilde. His bittersweet smile faded as he remembered her last effort to get him back.

///////////////////////

Duo was sitting at the bar, having a drink after a long day. That night they were having karoke. //Hmm, this could be interesting// Was he in for a rather shocking surprise. Hilde took the stage, knowing Duo was here. //I have to at least try once again. It can't be over// Taking the microphone, she began to sing the lyrics to the song she had chosen. 

> _"One step hesitation  
one step into the night  
don't mind the weather  
it's raining in my heart tonight  
Much more to living  
two wrongs don't make a right  
you're gonna regret it  
when you're looking back  
on your life  
Don't go away  
make the most of this love I'm giving  
don't go away  
better take another look at my face  
you can be what you wanna be,  
but don't go away  
Some dream of fortune  
others dream of fame  
seconds after leaving  
life'll never be the same  
Fell for temptation  
it didn't mean a thing  
we'll last forever  
if you turn around  
once again  
Don't go away  
make the most of this love I'm giving  
don't go away  
better take another look at my face  
you can be what you wanna be,  
but don't go away  
Wanna be more than a picture hanging on the wall  
something to remind me how it all went wrong  
do you wanna be more than a number forgotten in a book  
you're holding something special so take another look  
You're gonna regret it  
when you're looking back  
on your life  
Don't go away  
make the most of this love I'm giving  
don't go away  
better take another look at my face  
you can be what you wanna be,  
but don't go away  
Take a look  
take a look  
take another look on you way"_

She finished the song hoping it had any affect on him. She watched as he got up, turned around to look her in the eye, and then walk out of the bar without another look back. 

Duo almost choked on his drink, turning around he saw Hilde on the stage singing. He listened to the words. //How can I forgive this? Maybe one day I will, but I can not now.// He got up after the song was over, with one look back, he walked out.

//////////////////////////////

"Ever since that night, I've severed contact from everyone. I wonder what they are up too. I wonder what Heero is doing, is he happy with his new life" A knock on the door stopped his commentary, opening said door the dean greeted him. "Alex-san, we have a new student and he'll be staying with you. Please show him around and make him welcome." "Yes sir" The Dean moved out of the way and left, leaving a totally shocked Duo. //It's Heero, what the hell is he doing here?//. Extending his hand, and hoping he doesn't recognize him, "Hello, nice to meet you".

Heero walked with the dean to his new room. //It's been a year. Damn you Duo, you hid to damn good.// Reaching the door, he stayed behind the dean as he and Duo talked. He was treated with the room's occupant totally shocked. //Hmm, so kawaii// He almost laughed at the introduction. //So he must think I don't recognize him// Deciding to have a little fun, he played along. Taking the offered hand and shaking it he replied. "Hi, I'm Heero."

"Welcome Heero, I'm Alex" Hoping he kept his voice steady, he turned around and ushered the new student into the room. //Damn// was the thought as that figure walked by him. Getting his mind out of the proverbial gutter, he began a conversation. "So what brings you here?"

"Nothing much baka" Heero smirked 

Spinning around to stare at him, Duo saw the smirk. "Already knew Heero?" Seeing the nod, he gave up the act. "So why are you here?" Walking over to his bed, he flopped down on it and stared at him.

"Well I, um I needed a break and decided to go to school and get my mind off of things" Heero rushed through the statement. 

//Hmm, he is here for another reason but what? (1)// "Oh okay, so how have you and Relena been?" For some reason the thought of them still brought a flicker of pain to his chest. Heero watched for any signs of emotions as Duo spoke, slightly taken aback from the question he looked down. "It's over between us, just were too different" He saw how much this topic made Heero uncomfortable, so he changed the topic. //Must really been heart broken (2)//.

The two friends talked through the afternoon and through most of the night. Finally deciding to call it a night, they showered, changed and hoped into bed after a decent meal.

//This is going to be so hard// Duo thought before sleep claimed him.

//It feels right being here// Looking over at the sleeping form across the room, he smiled. //I wonder if I really do have a chance, how stupid is it falling for your best friend eh?// Finally allowing sleep to take him, he dreamt of violet eyes. //I wonder why he changed his eye color and hair// was the last thought before darkness enveloped him.

TBC....... 

Notes:  
(1) Gee I wonder why too...*snickers*  
(2) Gah!! Duo no baka

  


dhuron 


End file.
